Backpacks and fanny packs, both article carriers worn on the back, are worn by people who need an efficient and convenient way to secure a load while allowing them to have the free use of the arms and hands to perform an activity separate from carrying a load. Cyclists, for example, may need to haul personal items while riding the bike. While various bags that affix to the bike, generally referred to as saddle bags, are available, it is often desirable for the rider to carry the items on his person so that the bike is easier to ride though conditions such as mud, rocks or rough terrain. If the cyclist wears a carrier, it will be crucial that the load is stabilized and that the rider is able to sense the weight and shifting of the load so that he may gain greater control of the load.
Similarly, hikers, motorcyclists, athletes, walkers, military personnel, construction workers, fishermen, hunters and others may benefit from wearing a carrier on the back so that articles can be secured without occupying the hands. While it is convenient for the wearer to have use of the arms and hands, access to the contents of existing carriers by the person wearing the carrier is limited while the carrier is worn. Traditionally, items secured in a backpack carrier are not readily accessible to the wearer while the carrier is being worn. In order to ergonomically access the contents, the user must remove the carrier, bring it to the front of his body, and then locate items in the carrier while the carrier is in front of the user. While this may not be an issue for some persons wearing the carrier, for others, this can prevent the access needed or desired during certain activities. A cyclist, for example, would not have convenient access to the contents of the carrier unless he discontinued riding the bike or took the pack off while riding, neither of which is desirable. Thus, there is a need for a carrier worn on the back that is accessible to the person wearing the carrier while the carrier is being worn.
In addition to having compartments that are accessible to the person wearing the carrier, during many activities the comfort and fit of the carrier are crucial to a person wearing it. For example, a long distance cyclist can develop sores if the pack is not adequately secured. A carrier worn on the back that is padded and fits securely to the user to prevent slippage and rubbing is desirable.
It has been found that supporting a weight on one's hips is preferable to supporting the weight solely on the back. At present, there are backpacks and fanny packs that secure to the waist of the person wearing the pack via a waist belt. While some fanny packs, or packs that are approximately the size of a small handbag and traditionally sit on the wearer's lower back, could be rotated around the waist to allow accessibility to the contents, this type of carrier would not have the secure fit or the stability of the contents desired by many users, and wear could result in injuries. Furthermore, fanny packs generally have limited carrying capacity because of their size and shape. Accordingly, there is a need for a carrier that incorporates accessibility to the contents while the carrier is worn, stability of the load, secure fit, a waist belt, and expandable carrying capacity.